


Breakfast In Bed

by LizardPeon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardPeon/pseuds/LizardPeon
Summary: A very pregnant Hanzo wakes up one morning to find that he is already producing milk. Genji is very interested.Written for Shimadacest Week 2020
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148
Collections: Shimadacest Week 2020





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up to my other fic from Shimadacest Week, Red Hot :)

Hanzo sat up in bed, blinking blearily at the light filtering through the blinds hitting his face. The soft down comforter slid from his rounded belly, and he shivered a little in the cool morning air. His hands instinctively went to his stomach, cradling the little life growing there. 

Genji’s baby. 

Hanzo glanced to his right, where his brother, his mate, was still fast asleep. Genji’s hair was getting long, he thought absently. He couldn’t help the tiny smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth watching Genji. Hanzo’s mating mark was finally healed on his neck, and his expression was peaceful and calm. 

Hanzo’s attention was diverted by the feeling of a warm droplet rolling down his chest and over his pregnant belly. Confused, he glanced downward, only to see another white droplet beading at the tip of his nipple. His cheeks flushed. Milk, already? He still had another month before he was due to give birth… Hanzo took a tissue from the bedside table and pressed it to his chest, feeling embarrassed. To his distress, his other nipple began to leak too, and he scrambled to grab another tissue before he made any more of a mess. 

“Anija?” Genji rubbed his eye sleepily as he sat up. Hanzo blushed darker- he didn’t want to be seen in such a state, even if it was just Genji. Genji gave him a peculiar look when he turned away shyly. “What are you doing? Are those tissues?”

“It’s nothing,” Hanzo said shortly. He bit his lip, he didn’t mean to snap at Genji. If Genji was put off, though, it didn’t show on his face. 

“Hanzo, what is it?” Genji asked gently. “You know you don’t need to hide anything from me.” Hanzo sighed. It wasn’t fair when his brother was so sweet. He couldn’t deny Genji a thing when he took that kind of tone. He turned toward his alpha, and moved the tissues away reluctantly. Twin pearls of milk formed at the peaks of his puffy nipples, and Genji’s eyes dilated at the sight. 

“I didn’t expect this to happen before the baby was born,” Hanzo lamented. Genji reached out to touch one of the droplets, and Hanzo caught his wrist as he tried to taste it. “Genji!”

“What? Can you blame me for being curious?” Genji defended. Hanzo blushed brightly and turned away again. This was so embarrassing… and his tits ached, he realized. “Come on Hanzo, I just want to try it.” Hanzo huffed and glanced back at his mate, who was fixing him with an entreating stare. 

“Why?” Hanzo demanded petulantly. Milk dripped onto his belly, and he watched Genji’s dark eyes follow it hungrily as it rolled downward. 

“Why? Why wouldn’t I? That’s so hot Hanzo, please, I just want a little bit,” Genji pleaded. He sat up further, and the comforter slid down, exposing his stiff, red cock. 

“You’re-” Hanzo stammered. “Ugh. Fine. If you have to-” he acquiesced, and before he could finish his sentence, Genji was upon him. The alpha pushed Hanzo’s legs apart and inserted himself between them, leaned forward so he was eye-level with Hanzo’s dripping tits. Hanzo was shocked and flustered, he had never seen Genji behave like this, save for during his heats. Genji leaned in, flicking his greedy tongue out to catch a fat droplet just about to fall. He hummed indulgently, and Hanzo covered his face with his hands. 

“Holy shit,” Genji breathed. 

“What?” Hanzo groaned. Genji didn’t bother to answer; instead he surged forward and clamped his lips around Hanzo’s right nipple, sucking hungrily. Milk flowed freely into his eager mouth, and oh- _oh_. That felt _good._ Hanzo hadn’t even realized how sensitive his nipples had gotten, and the feeling of Genji feeding from him was causing heat to pool in his nethers and his cock to chub up against his heavy belly. 

“Mmm~” Genji hummed blissfully. He was a messy eater, it seemed, and milk dripped down his chin obscenely as he suckled from his brother’s breast. 

“Genji,” Hanzo moaned, cradling his mate’s head. Every mouthful of milk Genji drew out of him helped to ease the ache in his full chest, and Hanzo could feel his warm slick pooling between his thighs. Genji drank down pull after pull of creamy milk, until the flow tapered off and Hanzo’s right side was spent. Genji pulled back, disappointed, and wiped his chin.

“You’re a mess,” Hanzo chided. Genji grinned like a cat that got the cream, and licked his lips. 

“You have no idea how _good_ you taste, anija,” Genji gushed. 

“Kiss me, then,” Hanzo ordered, and Genji leaned up to press their lips together in a sloppy kiss. His brother’s tongue pushed into his mouth, bringing with it the sweet taste of his own milk. It was… weird, but another wave of slick rushed from his now-throbbing pussy all the same. Genji pulled back with a feral grin. “I have to admit, it _is_ good.”

“You’re wet. I can smell it,” Genji said smugly. “If you lay back a little I can finger you while I drink the rest.” Hanzo didn’t have to be told twice. Genji moved back so Hanzo could lean back against the headboard, giving Genji access to his soaking wet cunt. Genji slid two fingers into the snug, hot space, making Hanzo moan wantonly. 

He then leaned back in, taking care not to put pressure on Hanzo's belly, and latched onto his leaking left nipple with a happy noise. Hanzo couldn't even tell if the next moan to leave his lips was from relief or from Genji's fingers pumping in and out of his needy pussy. He always loved when Genji played with his tits, but this was on a whole other level, this was absolutely euphoric, and Hanzo had a feeling he would be coming more than once this morning.

Genji slipped a third finger in alongside the first two, ripping another satisfied groan from Hanzo, who threaded his fingers into Genji's hair and gripped it tightly. Genji made a quiet noise in protest, and Hanzo let up, but only a little bit. He needed something to hold onto as his thighs shook and his insides clenched around Genji's skilled fingers rubbing in all the right places. Hanzo whimpered and wiggled his hips, he was so, so close to the edge he could almost taste it, but it wasn't quite enough.

"Genji, please-" he begged, trying to get his brother's fingers deeper. Genji only hummed, swallowing down his omega's warm milk as he fingered him like he had dozens of times before. "I'm so close Genji, just a little-aah-" Hanzo couldn't finish his sentence, for Genji crooked his fingers just right, and his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave. Hanzo's thighs jerked, and the fingers in Genji's hair tightened up as he painted his mate's arm with his come.

"Genji," Hanzo whimpered when Genji didn't stop his ministrations. "T-too sensitive-" Genji let out a little hum of amusement and mercifully pulled his fingers out of Hanzo. His mouth, however, showed no signs of stopping until he'd drunk every drop of Hanzo's milk. Hanzo shivered and clung to his brother as he suckled, drawing more and more milk out of his breast, until finally he'd had his fill. Genji sat up, looking satisfied with himself.

"You're so cute Hanzo. I love making you come," Genji cooed, making Hanzo blush again.

"And you are far too blunt," he complained.

"Oh, so I can drink your milk and finger your pussy but talking about it is where you draw the line?" Genji teased. Hanzo breathed a heavy sigh, and Genji laughed. "C'mere, lay on your side, I want you so bad." Sex had become... complicated since Hanzo entered his third trimester. It had taken some trial and error, but they found that the best, most comfortable position for Hanzo was on his side with Genji spooned up behind him. Hanzo obediently moved to lay on his side on Genji's side of the bed, the side not messy with his fluids. Genji snuggled up behind him and brushed his hair out of the way to kiss the shell of his ear.

"Love you Hanzo," Genji said sweetly. Hanzo's heart skipped, and he closed his eyes. Genji was more than he could have ever asked for in a mate, if he was being honest. But his sentimentality was abruptly interrupted by the blunt head of Genji's cock sinking into his oversensitive snatch. Hanzo whimpered as his mate slid deeper, and Genji moaned into his ear. "Fuck, I swear you're tighter every time," Genji sighed. "Barely any room in there for me." Hanzo voluntarily clenched his muscles, and Genji let out a sharp sound of pleasure.

"Don't get too used to it," Hanzo teased. "I'll only be pregnant for another month, if that- haa..." Genji began to roll his hips, and the two of them moaned in tandem at the shared sensation. Genji was right, he barely fit inside Hanzo anymore, and that made it all the more intense. Hanzo gasped and clung to Genji's arm, which was wrapped protectively around his chest.

"I'll enjoy it while it lasts," Genji purred. "I do miss cowgirl though." Hanzo let out a short, breathy chuckle. If he wanted to fluster his brother, riding him was always a sure bet.

"I miss not having to pee every- ah! T-ten minutes," Hanzo retorted.

"Yeah, but you're so sexy pregnant," Genji said. He began snapping his hips in a much quicker, more forceful rhythm, and Hanzo cried out sharply.

"Gen- Genji!" he wailed, he was already so overstimulated from his last orgasm but Genji had no intention of giving his pussy a rest.

"That's it, let me hear you, anija," Genji crooned, reveling in the whimpers and cries coming from his brother's lips. "You're so good to me Hanzo." Hanzo felt Genji's knot starting to swell with every thrust, and the extra girth was driving him wild.

"Gonna c-come again," Hanzo gasped. Genji kissed his neck and jackrabbited into Hanzo's tight heat, and Hanzo shook in his arms as his second orgasm hit him with even more force than the first. Genji's knot locked them together, and he came hard, filling Hanzo near to bursting. Hanzo let out an almost pained whimper, it was _so much_ , and Genji stroked his hair gently.

"Shh," he soothed. "Just breathe, Hanzo. You're okay... I've got you." Hanzo closed his eyes, taking deep breaths and trying to focus on Genji's voice. He felt so, so good, but so overwhelmed.

Then the baby kicked, startling them both. "Someone is awake," Hanzo said breathlessly.

"I felt it too," Genji chuckled. He rested his hand on Hanzo's belly, and rubbed gently. "Sorry little one." Hanzo laughed, and closed his eyes. Soon, very soon, they would be a whole new kind of family, just the three of them, far from the Shimada empire. Hanzo felt a sense of tranquility wash over him as he came down from his high.

"I can't wait to meet her," Hanzo said softly. Genji kissed the back of his neck sweetly.

"Me neither," he agreed. "And to get you pregnant again." Hanzo turned his head to give Genji the side-eye, and Genji laughed.

"We shall see," Hanzo said curtly. But Genji was probably right. He had a feeling their new family continue growing for years to come.

And that was perfectly fine by him.


End file.
